


[汉康]CYBER LOVER 21

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康]CYBER LOVER 21

周末的午后，刚下完一场雪的底特律天空罕见地放晴。多日以来的灰暗一瞬散去，久违的暖阳透过云朵普照皑皑白雪，焕着耀目的白光，衬在繁华与低迷的强烈反差底下，一切看起来就像三十年前的旧市一样，那是还没有人类与仿生人之差的时代。  
各人出门清扫门前积雪，街上的市政工人也趁天气转好赶紧做事。展眼望去，做粗重活的不再只有额上转着一圈蓝光仿似人类的机械。  
革命之后，由于太多仿生人异常并选择了自由的缘故，政府就只能重新聘请人类来做这些底层工作。两个种族之间的矛盾与歧视没有消除，只算是有了新的希望与方向。  
当一名从身边经过的路人向自己投来毫不忌讳的嫌恶目光，坐在秋千上的康纳并没有介意。他身上虽然穿着和普通人类无差的御寒大衣和围巾，但稍微凌乱的碎发底下却有明显的LED光圈。从选择异常这条道路以来，他就从来没有考虑过扣掉这个给他扣上刻板印象的标志。  
明明当日自己坦荡荡地说没必要隐藏身为仿生人的身份，但现在看来却如此唏嘘。  
莫名地露出了可悲的微笑，他捉着秋千的铁锁轻轻晃动，距离约定时间已差不多了，他必须收好这些紊乱的波动，不要被发现。  
抬头看向公园入口的方向，厚厚的积雪上面有几个孩童正在堆雪人打雪仗，就在约定时间到来的一秒钟，入口处出现了一个如雪般白的颀长身影——与他有着同样面貌、却比他更似冰雪的RK900。  
迈着修长的腿，900在雪上踩出一个个脚印，发出了簌簌松软的声音。  
走到他的面前，对方捧起一个大纸袋。  
“这是DPD的大家送给你的慰问品，他们让我向你表达关心，希望你能早一日回到警局上班。”  
“谢谢……”接过礼物，康纳低头看向里面。也不知道DPD的人是否真的把他当成孩子，送的都是一些小熊玩偶、蓝血糖果，还有一堆画着可爱图案的慰问卡片。  
无奈地泄出轻笑，他收好纸袋放到一旁，抬头看向穿着白色长风衣的900。  
“请你代我感谢大家，我想我很快能回去上班了。”  
“……这也是约你出来的原因之一。”静静地看着那双与自己不一样、处处透露出无辜而甜美的瞳孔，那封藏在系统之中的残酷记忆仿佛又要擅自重播起来。自从那日在卡姆斯基的宅邸分别后，他就再也没有看过与联络过康纳。今日相约出来再见，曾经被肢解的康纳已经焕然一新，虽然还是那样柔软地笑着，可他却认为那个笑容与往日看过的有所不同。  
但是，他分辨不出到底有何不一样。  
明明仍然是51、那个付出了太多代价而留下的旧机体……  
“RK800，你现在系统波动已经修复了吗，我正式向你提出交互数据的请求。”  
康纳身上有太多他未解开的谜团，而且他不确定这些谜团能够通过交互数据来解开。  
望着站立在身前的900，康纳一瞬亦想起那个痛苦的夜晚。但是除了可怕的回忆之外，他却收获到意外之物。  
没错，他仍记得自己变成人棍的那刻，900将他紧紧抱在怀里，强大的数据流冲入包括着他剧烈震动的，他漆黑的世界里响起900激动的声音，那是他从未听过、亦从未想过的如人类一般的真切。  
“这么说来我还没感谢你那天帮了我。”抿起一个略带惨痛的笑，康纳垂眉说，“我不知道该说什么……谢谢你，900。那个时候的你，看起来就跟人类一样……”  
望着康纳痛中夹杂感激的笑脸，900显得有些不自在。  
“……我是个一个机械，没有感情的机械。”  
“可是你对我产生了同理心。”柔笑着，棕眸男孩的眼睛泛着怜爱，“把手给我。”  
“……”在那刻，900竟觉得一丝“害怕”。他不敢把手伸向康纳，是在害怕声称“机械”的自己会受到影响吗。  
如同猜到了900所想，康纳把手抬得更高，并主动褪去皮肤涂层，露出底下崭新的手部机体。  
“总有一天，你会变得更像一个“人”的。”  
如同预言一般的话轻轻落入900平稳的数码世界中，泛起一圈圈涟漪。被那双蜜糖色的眸子凝视，许久之后，他终于伸手过去握住了康纳的手。  
闭上双眼，任由数字主宰。  
不知为何，和康纳交互数据时他总会得到类似抚慰或平静的感觉。这个变异体与自己太过相似，又存在太多不似。从RK800的基础上孕育而出他，是否能把康纳视为“亲人”呢。

 

顺利交互数据之后，他也坐到康纳身边的一个秋千上。两人无聊地看着孩子们嬉闹玩耍，他们堆起两面雪墙做防御，互相猛扔雪球，嬉笑声荡满整个皓白的公园。  
900不急不慢地分析刚才从康纳身上获得的咨询。当看到一个熟悉的人面时，他的脸上明显出现不悦的情绪。  
“你已经见过安德森副队长了。”  
“是的。”轻轻地摇晃秋千让其晃荡起来，康纳浅笑着说，“明天我打算去汉克家，也是时候回去上班了。而且我也很担心他过得怎样。”  
“我无法反驳你的意见。”900蓝色的眼珠子随康纳的一晃一晃转动，“你的系统已经趋近平日的稳定状态了，但是你一定要小心那个人类。他不能接受仿生人，对你也只是——”  
“我知道的。”双足铲到堆雪上，秋千猛地停了下来。康纳低着头，双手紧捉铁索。  
“但我还是想留在他身边。”仿佛如人类般感受到寒冷，他的声音在颤抖，却非常坚定。  
默默看着那样的康纳，900沉默，因为他知道康纳的症结所在。  
在上亿的数据之中，他找到了那一幕——拔出的脉搏控制器、抚摸墓碑的手指、沾染祭花的湛蓝之血……他知道康纳的愿望，那个不可能的奢望。  
“……即使你永远无法成为真正的人类、和他一起长眠吗？”  
“是的。”挽起可悲的笑，康纳痛苦地回答。  
“我不明白。”  
“我也不是很明白。可是我只知道……我想要那样做，汉克•安德森他永远是我的最优先级。”  
在无数纷繁的错误与冗杂之中，唯有一个名字如北极星一般照耀他的生命、引领他的未来，永恒不变。  
旁人的画面映入900的视觉中枢里，引发太多太多的疑问。他看向稍远处玩得起劲的人类孩子，又看看就在身边的康纳。这两者的区别如此明显，却又有着藕断丝连的相似。  
“康纳。”终于，他又一次唤出了那个名字。  
“……嗯？”听到900唤他的名字，康纳惊得睁大了眼。  
就如一个懵懂的初生婴儿般，900的眼睛清灵纯粹，不沾染凡尘，不带一点杂质。  
“你觉得你拥有生命……是‘活着’的吗？”  
对这个问题感到意外，康纳无奈一笑，抬眸看去炫白的天光，又摇晃起秋千起来。  
他轻飘飘地在空中上上下下，视野不断变化，一切看起来是那么的新奇，这个城市几乎被毁灭后又重新，就如白雪底下埋藏的新芽，蕴藏着下一个春天的颂歌。  
不知怎地，他觉得不那么悲观了。  
“可能我们对于人类来说……这种所谓的生命模式太过诡异。或许那不能称为‘生命’，可是我却认为我是‘活着’的。”  
无需拘泥太多琐碎的东西，他真实地存在于世上，那不就是活着的证明吗？  
学人类那样深呼吸，吐出一口雪的清新气息，他转头浅笑着看向那仍拥有太多可能性的孩子。  
“900，你也是。”  
他相信终有一日，对方也会和自己一样，为了某一个特别的人踏上成为人类的岔路。  
“我来帮你荡秋千吧！”  
“等等RK800，我并没有请求你这么做……！”  
已经容不得900拒绝，康纳已经跑到900的身后，铆足干劲把秋千推到高处。  
除了打闹的小孩子们外，今日公园里的两个小婴孩也玩得高兴了。

 

隔日的晚上，告别了卡尔之后，康纳拿着DPD众人送给自己的慰问品回到那隔别了一个月的地方。已经过了晚饭时分，非闹市区的街上没有一个路人。堆雪的映光让稍嫌昏暗的路灯看起来更亮一些，围着围巾的棕发男孩走向熟悉的大门，门前的雪完全没有清理过，只余下一条人走过的痕迹，还有一些乱七八糟的印痕。  
正想要分析一下那到底是什么痕迹，一只体型壮大的动物突然从雪堆里扑向他，他脚下一个踉跄，差点没接住这几十公斤的大家伙。  
“相扑？！”  
“呜~”  
许久未见的圣伯纳犬抬起前腿趴在他的身上，粉色的大舌头舔舔他的手，身后的大尾巴兴奋得不住摆动。  
宠溺地摸摸相扑的脑袋，他不禁看向门扉。  
“汉克在屋里面吗？”  
“汪…！”  
他当然无法理解动物的语言，只能把相扑放下让它继续玩雪去。绕过门口，他如一年前一般走到屋子的侧边，从厨房的窗口往里面看去。  
仿佛生怕会太过刺眼那样，这个家的主人从不会让家里看起来亮堂一些。不大的厨房里只有微弱而死气沉沉的灯光，照着一桌乱七八糟的垃圾食物还有纸盒。就像那个雨夜他所见过的，那名银发苍苍的中年男子只穿了短袖和短裤，但这一次没有倒卧在地上，而是垂头弯背坐在餐椅上。稍微挪动一下步子，康纳想要看清楚汉克到底在做什么。看桌上那些东西，肯定又是随心所欲地吃披萨和汉堡然后酗酒，酒精冲上大脑，惹起旧日悲痛的回忆，又想起柯尔来了吧。  
角度缓慢转换，脚下的雪发出沙沙的声音。他以为汉克手上拿着的会是死去儿子的照片，但却意外不是。一小点闪烁的白光从男人的指间跳出，惊动了偷窥者的眼惊动了偷窥者的眼就在此刻，屋里的人类也发现了屋外凝注进来的目光。  
霍地，男人傻了眼地和屋外的他对视几秒钟，如同在确认这不是在做梦那样。然后男人忽地站起来，椅子被撞倒地上发出巨大声响，男人立即往大门跑去，期间还碰倒不少东西，在一轮夸张的磕碰声中，大门吱呀地打开，两条光腿就这么插到雪地里。  
“康纳…！？你回来了…”  
急喘着，汉克的嘴中哈出了白汽，在茫茫的白夜之中，他几乎无法想象他的男孩真的回到了这里。  
看到汉克跑了出来，康纳缓缓转过身，手中提着纸袋，不发一言地看着他。  
一刹间的寂静让空气凝滞，气温更似下降几分。这次重逢来得太过突然，不知惊喜与尴尬各占几分。而在康纳试图开口之间，汉克则率先打破沉默。  
“外面很冷，回屋里来吧。”  
不管自己已经冷得发抖，汉克向前数步拿走康纳手里的东西然后转身入屋。走了几步，他回头督促似的看着动也没动的仿生人。  
“过来。”  
“…………”  
系统中没有列出任何可供选择，康纳只能跟着汉克，回到那自从夺门而去的那晚就再也没有回过的家中。  
看到康纳身上穿着从未见过的新衣服，汉克谈不上那是一种怎样的滋味。应该是马库斯给康纳购置的便服吧，两周前见到的那套也十分好看。自己虽然也给康纳买过衣服，但实际上康纳却没怎么穿过。在自己的身边时，他总是穿着那件灰色的制服，是他“专属”的警用仿生人。但就在他看到康纳和马库斯他们在一起时，他亦察觉到那或许才是康纳应该身处的、更为广阔的世界。  
“我给你拿套睡衣，等一下。”  
掩下心中的难受与不安，他企图离开一会来平复自己的心态。在这两周里，他想过无数遍应该主动去把康纳接回家。可是最后他都没有那么做。从衣柜里取出康纳常穿的毛衣，他突然好恨自己的软弱。  
明明那日亲口倾诉出愧疚与爱意，但到头来，他却不懂得如何面对，而且还落荒而逃，真的不像个男人。  
看着汉克的身影在走廊拐角消失，康纳的目光马上落到餐桌上。走近，分析上面的物体，却没有任何一样是符合的。  
那个时候汉克到底在看什么——他非常想知道答案。继续在餐桌上寻找，翻找食物盒子，最后，他在桌角的阴影处发现了一个小小的东西。  
俯下身去捡起那个小东西，在厨房惨淡的灯光底下，他终于看清这物的外貌。  
由铂与金刚石构成的一枚戒指，因为时间久远的缘故，指环的表面已有些变色变暗，但嵌在上面的钻石依旧折射出很高的亮度。他想起人类那“钻石代表永恒”说法，那么这枚老旧的戒指，也应该曾经代表了汉克一段期待永恒的感情。  
微微转动戒指，他看到环的内侧刻下了一个名字。  
一个陌生的、从未听过的……女性的名字。  
“不要碰那个！！”  
就在那刻，汉克的声音在身后震响，康纳猛地回过身去，手中捏着戒指的画面就这么映入男人眼中，瞬间扯动旧日的伤口，牵动出愤怒的波澜。  
“这不是给你的！”  
低声吼着一把夺走戒指，那激动的模样亦瞬刻被看得一清二楚。  
戒指被收到看不见的地方，男孩的脸低垂下去，零碎的刘海投下深灰色的暗影，挡住他的双眼，却遮不住旋动的黄色光圈。  
“是你的结婚戒指吗？”  
那是唯一的可能性。  
“……你不需要知道这个。”  
却得不到正面回答。  
他被拒之门外了。那是他无法触及的，只属于汉克与那个从未见过女性的……曾经的“永恒”。她是汉克的人类伴侣，即便已经不再，但汉克也一定曾深爱着她。突地，几个声音在他的体内交叠响彻，是那个仿佛地狱降临的夜晚，他听见汉克嘶吼只要他这一副躯体，他听见900怒斥汉克爱的只是自己“人类”的那部分。  
——我要的就是这个康纳。  
——你爱的只是RK800与人类相似的模样、思维、举动与说话方式。  
或许那就是真的，或许自己早就知道了。想要变得更像人类，只是为了和他更加靠近，更加了解他到底在想什么，或许终有一天，自己真的能配得上他，即使以任何身份站在他的身边也不会被人歧视、耻笑……  
然而是自己太天真了。  
这两者的区别与距离，远比想象中的大。就好像两个遥远的星系，当他终于看到另一颗星的光时，那颗星也许早就在千亿光年之外消亡了。  
他无法和汉克一同走向终结。  
永远也不可能。  
“抱歉……汉克，我只是想来看看你……看到你没事就好了。周一我会回DPD上班，那到时见……”  
本以为用一个月时间便可平复的湖面再度生出暗涌，他不想让汉克看到自己这个样子，更不愿汉克再为自己而伤心担忧，男孩的声音里含着哽咽，低声道过歉后，他低头便要快步冲出去。  
“康纳……不是的……康纳！！”  
呼喊着男孩的名字，在男孩与自己擦肩而过之时，他的眼里掠过一丝如钻石般耀目的光。  
对的，他又在不经意间伤害了对方。  
在看着旧婚戒的时候，他确实有想过前妻，但更多的是缅怀曾经的一段感情。也许在一年前他的心中仍有一角留给过往，但现在已便全部被男孩占有，再也没有空隙。  
痛楚揪住了胸口，一瞬都仿佛要渗出血来，他猛地捉住了康纳的手，将男孩搂在怀里，用力掰到面前，强迫对方抬起头来看他。  
“我没有在想别人，真的……康纳我……你看着我好吗，求你了……”  
可是对方却执拗地低着头，拼命想要挣扎离开。那是康纳第一次反抗他，他那顺从如羔羊的可爱孩子现在竟要执着地离开这里，离开他的身边……  
“汉克，停下……不要……”  
“我不……你别走……你要留在这里……！！”  
一刹的怒火冲昏了头脑，一个月以来的忍耐与思念被恶魔操控，男人的脸瞬间变得恐怖，将那轻飘飘的机体摔在沙发上，他沉重的身体便压了上去。不管对方是否愿意，男人捉住一手那张漂亮脸蛋便强吻下去，仿生人的口腔没有任何味道，但他怀念里面的湿滑与粘稠，这恰当好处的纤细与肉感，当自己的身体与对方的交缠摩擦，私处不经意间蹭到男孩圣洁的下身时，人类肮脏的欲望便无法抑制地爆发，他将自己的胸腹完全贴在男孩的身上，喉咙里吐着灼热难耐的喘息，如一只狂暴的野狼般索取啃吮男孩柔嫩的嘴唇，追逐那抗拒却柔软的舌头，即便是无味的津液，在他的品尝之下却如蜜糖一样甜美。  
男人的性器已禁不住地抬头，坚硬地在男孩双腿间暧昧磨蹭，他的体温席卷到康纳身上，亲吻变得缠绵幽深，男孩抵抗的力道亦逐渐变淡，就在他以为对方要妥协沉溺在情爱之中时，两行湿润的触感便沾到了脸庞上。  
心脏跳动出听得见的“咯噔”一声，他愣愣然松开热吻着的嘴唇，才看到被压在身下的男孩哭了。男孩紧蹙着浓眉，即便强忍着泪水也一样泪流成河，闪烁着宝石般光辉的泪渐渐淌满雪白的脸颊，若红晶的光在额边旋转，他的身体害怕得发抖，喉中发出啜泣的声音，看上去竟是如此地可怜又可爱。  
体内的欲火顷刻被罪恶感压制住，看到男孩哭泣的模样，人类的心脏亦刺痛起来。他为自己羞耻，为这份欲望觉得难堪。可他如此思念他的男孩，这些都是爱的丑恶表现啊。  
“对不起，康纳……我喝了点酒……我不是有意的……”  
小心翼翼地捧起康纳的手，握在手心里温柔搓热。咽下一口水，他将男孩抱进怀里，抵上男孩的额头，轻抚过眼眶下涌出的清澈泪水，凝视去那双脆弱纯粹的眼睛，他想起那日傍晚自己擅自倾吐而出的爱意。  
没有任何解释，就这样丢下一句离开，他实在太过分了。  
在这段日子了，他的思念、内疚、悲痛，全都只有一个解释。越是痛苦，他便越是明白。  
“是真的。”五指插入到康纳的手指缝隙，再与之紧紧相扣。即便无法和仿生人那般心灵相通，他仍愿意将所有心跳、脉搏、体热和触动全数教于对方。  
若是你无法理解，那就用语言来一遍遍倾诉。  
“那天我对你说的，是真的……我爱你……康纳……我爱你……”  
在男孩的唇边，他不厌其烦地说着爱你，心潮未曾如此刻般澎湃，心脏在痛苦欲裂与甜腻满溢的两个悬崖之间垂死挣扎，每一句的我爱你就好像蘸着蜜糖的刀子，让他在剧痛与甜蜜中癫狂、上瘾、无可救药。  
不知多久后，他的嘴巴和喉咙都觉得干涩、这一切即将徒劳之际，男孩终于低声抿动嘴唇。  
“我是个自私的仿生人。”  
仍存哽咽的声音如此说着，让他不解。  
“……康纳？”  
“想着……如果露出可怜的样子，像个人类那样哭出来，你会不会心软，挽留我…让我留在这里……”  
那几近破碎的声音于恸哭中诉说着，盈满泪水的眼睛缓缓抬起，望着那一张深刻的人类脸庞，无数之多的片段掠过眼前——雪夜的大使桥、晴日的汉堡店、飞起捧花的教堂、流淌蓝血的墓地、遍地残骸的堆填区，最后，他回到当初的大使桥下。一年前，他第一次在那里说出了自己的“告白”，一年之后，在同一个地方，他收获了来自对方的回答。  
——我爱你。  
那本应是最感动的话、本应是渴望已久的回应，可他却…….  
紧紧捉住汉克的衣服，他如沉溺在深潭之中，双足被看不见的荆棘丝丝缠住，唯有那个人是他的救赎、是他的英雄、是一切的希冀。  
“对不起，汉克……可我不是人类……我无法成为一个真正的人类……当你对我说‘我爱你’的时候……我分析不出该做什么反应……我不知道何为爱情……或许我错了。我一直以为我能成为任何你希望的存在，可是我不行……我做不到……”  
绝望的哭声就在身下响着，他捏碎了男孩的身体，亦在不知不觉间粉碎了男孩的心。  
拥着康纳，他只可无数遍地低声抚慰。  
“没事的……康纳…就算你不懂，我也会让你爱上我的……”  
“可是……！”  
以唇封住男孩的嘴，这一次的吻温和轻柔，适可而止，望着那彷徨无助的家伙，男人亦无奈地笑了。原来在不能相见的日子里，康纳也和他一样在纠结与困扰中反复挣扎。在庞大的相异里面，他们却有着微妙的相似与相连。  
与男孩十指紧扣，他的思念也许需要更进一步地传达过去。  
他已经决定了再也不放康纳走，这里就是他们的家，这一次分别一定是至死之前的最后一次。  
“不要说话了，我带你去一个地方。”  
吻过男孩的手背，他立即拉起康纳，拿起袜套和车钥匙就要出门。  
“汉克，我们要去哪里？”  
望着脸上尽是泪痕的男孩，夜雪飘落在他的头发与脸颊上，冬风拂动他细碎的发丝，让他抬眸凝视自己时，双眼里烁有繁星凝萃的光，泛着没有觉察到信任与眷恋，总在无意识间牵动他的心弦，惹得如少年般心悸。  
“去一个……无论是人类还是仿生人都没有关系……只有我们的地方。”

 

矗立在河岸的CYBER LIFE大楼于黑夜与灰云中灯火通明，天空的雪如柳絮纷纷落落，河的另一头，一座漆黑的低矮建筑沉睡，若黑曜石般吸收着耀目的光斑。  
一辆老旧的汽车在建筑前停下，两个如积木的人影从车里走出，向入口走去。  
不知汉克把自己带来卡姆斯基的宅邸到底是为什么，担当脚底踩上松软的白雪时，他不禁昂首仰望远方高入云霄的摩天大楼。  
那是他曾每日都必须归去的地方，然而竟也过去一年了。他有了新的可去之地，那是被称为“家”的地方。  
“康纳？”  
听到汉克的声音，他收回目光，小跑着赶上。  
来到门口，汉克站在前面，似乎还未按门铃。  
“就是这样的……你可不可以和里面的克洛伊，通过你们仿生人的什么电波交流，让她来帮我们开门？就不要按门铃，现在很晚了不好打扰人家。”  
“我可以试试。”  
眨眨眼睛，康纳有些莫名。不知道为何不能通知主人，但他还是闭上眼睛尝试联系克洛伊。片刻后，面前的门从里开启，大冬天还穿着蓝色短裙的女性仿生人见到两人，笑得一如任何时候的温婉。  
“晚上好，安德森先生、康纳。需要我通知伊利亚你们来了吗？”  
“啊，不用的，不要打扰他就好。”  
缩着脑袋走进温暖的室内，汉克拍走身上的雪，探着头担心那个讨厌的男人会突然出现。  
“卡姆斯基先生已经睡下了吗？”忽视了汉克怪异的动作，康纳向克洛伊问道。  
“他还在处理各种游戏数据，试图突破那个入侵防御系统。”  
“……”他知道克洛伊说的入侵防御系统是什么。从那一次，他和900在游戏黑网中遇到长着一张卡姆斯基脸的巴风特恶魔后，他们的机体就被装上了这样一个外置系统，封锁住一切与其相关的信息。这个系统的强度非比寻常，就连卡姆斯基本人也无法突破。他和900自身却能读取到相关记忆，本以为能通过语言功能来描述，但后来才发现连对的一切阐述与数据交互都被禁止了，系统的强度不断增加，唯一能与他共享这个秘密的就只有900。  
在昨天与900见面后，他得知到自己是被那家伙拆机又保存了性命。然而它真实的目的到底是什么，无论是900或他也无从得知。  
如此想着时，他的手忽然被汉克拉住，便径直往某个方向走去。  
“不用跟卡姆斯基说我们来了，就让他好好工作，那就……晚安！”  
“那……两位晚安。”不明白来客的用意为何，克洛伊还是笑着目送他们消失在VR设备室的门后。

自动门一关，男子那又重了几斤的身体便立即穿上设备的全身服装并爬上VR椅。看到男子那笨手笨脚的模样，康纳立即上前帮忙。  
“汉克，你是准备进入游戏吗？”  
“是啊，你也马上进来。”说罢，男人朝他眯眯眼睛，那笑竟有点坏坏的，让康纳一时间反应不过来。  
“……”  
男子戴上VR眼镜，液晶屏显示正在载入账号，男孩亦有过一点思量，但也很快坐到旁边的辅佐座椅，闭上双眼，连接系统，追寻汉克的数据流进入到那虚拟而美丽的世界中。

 

随着一阵电流脉冲，当睁开眼睛时，他已经换上一身全黑牧师的装束，身处繁华的首都大道上。好一段时间没来到虚拟的游戏世界，汉克看了看自己双手，然后立即寻找随同人的身影。  
“康纳，你…………”  
和第一次来到这里一样，不见其人先听其声，一阵电子音乐在身后响起，男人转身一看立即有点傻眼。明明知道进到这里来康纳就会穿上那件和情趣服没什么差别的恶魔套装，他还是忍不住尴尬起来，眼睛一时间不知道往哪里放。而世界稀有的电子淫魔一出现，马上就引来不少途人驻足观看，还不停截图，不过当事人自然不知道这身衣裳在男人眼里有多性感，一身黑色皮质紧身衣配上电蓝光带，胸乳与腰肢的弧线完全被勾勒出来，只能裹住半个臀部的小裤裤下面更是雌雄莫辨，最糟糕的是那张纯洁可爱的脸，当这诱人而不自知的家伙拍着翅膀飞到身前，睁着无辜的蜜色眼睛看他，从他的角度能看到胸口敞开的三角露出的浅浅乳沟，还有两个在小背心里凸出的乳尖……  
妈的，这简直不让人活了。  
“怎么了吗，副队长？”  
“不是，虽然来到这里挺好的，但是能不能……”他拉过康纳的手，顺便向周围虎视眈眈的玩家恶瞪，小恶魔还傻乎乎地翘着屁股、细长尾巴一摇一摇地看他。  
“能不能？”  
老男人的脸不禁红了几分，“我和你……单独共处？”  
“可以的哦，电子淫魔套装具有这个功能。”康纳毫无心机地笑道，随即四周的景象翻天覆地地变化，不消一秒就来到了别处——一个只会在某些夸张的成人电影里才会出现的地方。  
“Oh god…这个是……”  
“是电子淫魔附带的甜蜜地牢哦。”  
黑红相拼的一个房间，各处摆放着鞭子、铁链、蜡烛、捆绑带、还有更多他不堪说出名字来的性爱玩具，实在是让人汗颜。  
“能不能换个正常的场所，能让我安心一点的……”  
“能让副队长安心的……”  
康纳掂量着，随即就换了个地方——清冷的构色、整齐的桌椅摆置，不就是DPD吗！  
“这里怎样？是副队长工作了许多年的地方。”  
“我才不想要在办公室打炮？？”  
也不掩饰自己想做的事了，汉克就这么大喊出来。康纳想了想，很快又换了个场景。这一次确实是他非常安心的地方，连地上乱丢的纸团和桌面堆集的食物盒子都完美呈现。  
“那这里如何？是汉克你的家。”  
“虚拟得好像真的一样……但是配上你这套衣服还是有点诡异。”  
“我可以把这个套装换下来的。”  
“不！穿着这个就好。”急忙阻止康纳换成日常的制服，汉克摸着胡须，突然灵机一现，“对了……你能弄出Eden Club房间的样子来么？”  
“Eden Club吗？我可以试试。”  
随着安卓眼睛一闭，周遭环境瞬间变化，曾经到过的伊甸园俱乐部蓝色房间出现在眼前，泛蓝的灯光，嵌着三角图案的镜面地板，案台上摆放着酒水一些小用具，还是比较能让这个80后接受的。  
“Wow……这样真的有感觉起来了。”满意地在房间里走动，男人摸了摸柔软的大床，少了几分平日的古板，倒真拿出了男人爱玩的本质来。  
有些意外汉克竟然会选择这样的场所，康纳还是顺从地飞到他的身前，暂时卸掉身上的音响配件。  
“汉克，我推测你想和我在虚拟世界里性交，对吗？”  
“虽然被你说得一点都不浪漫，但确实是啦……”事到如今，汉克也不觉得难为情了，一想到上次这小淫魔坐在他腿上叨叨了一堆最后都没做成，他立即严肃警告，“不要让我再一听次选什么男女双的废话！就上次那样就好！”  
“Got it。”  
甜美地微笑， 小恶魔拉着他的手来到一边的沙发。  
“那么，请你坐在这里。”  
“……”寻思这里怎么会多出一张沙发，不过反正是虚拟世界什么都可以有，想到自己马上就要被性服务，这辈子都没怎么光顾过色情场所的男人还是有点紧张期待的。咕咚地吞下一口水，那个漂亮男孩就跪了下来，穿着黑色皮手套的手便毫不犹豫地掀开他的长衫衣摆，找到裤头然后熟练地解开皮带，一手伸进内裤里掏出男人的雄壮物件。  
“康纳，这……”性器碰到冰凉的皮手套，一瞬的寒颤掠过整个身体，从高处看下去，康纳鸭子坐在地上，黑色的双手小心地捧着他硕大的阴茎，那突兀的东西凑在精致而单纯的脸旁，画面颇为刺激。  
“上一次没有进行到底，我们停在‘你这张嘴再瞎逼逼我就真的把我的屌塞进去操到你不会说话’，所以这一次我认为用口交来开始是非常恰当的。”  
完全把上次的对话背了下来，康纳眨眨眼睛，将雄性器官贴在无暇的脸边，他的程序指引他每一步该怎么做，微微磨蹭青筋凸显的茎身，一手捏着下面鼓胀的囊袋，他往上抬着头，雏兽一般的双目望着男人兴奋的表情，然后伸出粉色的小舌头从肉棒的最底处慢悠悠地舔上去——一刹间，汉克舒服得倒吸口气，阴茎更是挺拔几分，那条舌头滑溜溜地舔来舔去，手掌裹着包皮上下滑动，上面露出的龟头被水蜜桃色的薄唇含住，舌尖勾住马眼不住撩动，吮吸发出啾啾的声音，和男人的喘息声一起荡漾开来。  
因为不是人类不用担心反胃作呕，巨大而味道浓重的肉棒深深抵入康纳的喉咙中，感觉到整个分身被湿滑狭窄的空间紧实包裹住，模拟人类的呼吸吸入微凉的空气，又呼出人的热度，随着口腔的不断吞咽与抽送动作，魂魄都好像要从下体处抽离。  
“Oh fuck……”  
坐在沙发上的男人舒服得叹气，禁不住伸手捉住小恶魔的卷发，按住他的后脑猛地往深处送，动作粗鲁横蛮，男孩纤细的身体不断摇晃，额边的LED也显示出红色，粗眉紧蹙起来，表情看上去有些痛苦，但这也只能刺激男人的兽欲，现在他满脑子都是射在康纳的脸上还是嘴里。  
从喉咙深处发出呜呜的声音，人类的性器噗地一声从嘴里弹出来，上面沾满透明的唾液。看来人类是打算射在可见的地方，还用那坚硬长棒在小恶魔雪白的脸上恶意甩动，望着身下那张幼嫩又乖巧的脸，禁欲的神父亦露出了邪恶的笑容。  
人类男性的原欲始终不可颠覆，感受着脸旁巨物的拍动，康纳冷静地分析出现在海绵体的变化——还有约38%才能到达高潮值，现在的话……  
LED闪动着思考的黄色，就在汉克有下一步动作之前，男人的腿间突然出现一瞬的蓝色闪光，然后另一个与此刻康纳一模一样的白色电子淫魔骤现，以和康纳镜面的姿势跪坐在地上，同样可爱妩媚的脸庞、曼妙柔软的身姿，更和康纳一般伸手摸向了他的阴茎。  
汉克吓得大叫出声，“等等，这到底是……！？”  
两条舌头一上一下殷勤地舔着他的东西，阴囊和大腿都被皮手套抚摸，两双巧克力色的眼睛懵懵地看着他惊慌的脸，黑白两个小恶魔异口同声地说，“汉克的阴茎尺寸太大了，我一个无法完全满足，所以——”  
汉克顿感一阵头痛，虽然场景很劲爆，可是……  
“慢着这个也是你吧？！”  
“是的，这是电子淫魔的NP功能。”  
“靠……这也太……”  
长这么大还没试过3P，此时真的是他的第一次。两个穿着情趣服装、如同双生子的性感男孩一同亲吻着他的肉棒，好像在共享一条湿哒哒的香肠，牙齿和嘴唇轻轻触碰在敏感的部位，除了本质的快感之后视觉也得到超常的满足，两条舌头不时会交缠，两人的手相握撸动包皮，舌头在龟头处咕溜溜地打转，两个可爱的男孩子仿佛在用他的根茎在做一种至极的接吻，他们的眼里互相倒映对方谄媚的姿态，明明在吃着男人的阴茎却如嗷嗷待哺的婴儿般纯洁，这种矛盾感让人类男子徘徊在禁忌与肉欲之间，并有些了解为什么有些男人会喜欢看百合片了。  
这样的……长着天使面容，却在做着魅魔取悦男人的事……  
有什么在火热与黏糊唾液中崩溃，汉克喘着粗气到达高潮，充血的肉棒在快速的撸动下噗噗地射出一股股精液，两个男孩如雏鸟张着小嘴接下那些黏着的液体，一些更射到他们完美的脸上。待射精的一波结束，汉克无力地摊在沙发上，两个康纳竟就在他半软下来的棒棒前拉起对方的手，同样精美的嘴唇相触缠吻起来，分享新鲜浓稠的奶汁，舔走对方脸蛋残留的精子，吮吻得津津有味，白和黑的两个身体娇柔地扭动相贴，双眸里倾注沉醉和甜美，吻得入神甚至忘了他这个主人。  
咕咚地吞了口水，虽然觉得有些吃醋，但是画面实在太色情且美好，他忍不住让两个康纳再多亲吻一会，任由自己的分身再度火热起来。  
随着虚拟的精水被全数吞下，黑色的小恶魔扇扇翅膀，轻飘飘地飞到男人的眼前，修长手臂轻轻将他的脑袋扭住，小嘴留有余味地坏意舔舔，看得男人心脏砰咚作响。那双眸子里载着的绝对不是数字能模拟的爱恋，当男孩一寸寸地接近，每个细胞都似打了兴奋剂地无比雀跃，期待更多色色的情事与甜蜜的告白。嘴唇触碰上的一刻，意想不到的甜美也从中生出，满溢了两人的口腔，舌头侵入到对方的唇中，主动献上自己的青涩与热情，纵使仍不知道何为“爱情，但他的一举一动都在倾诉着与爱无差的感情。  
拥住他心爱的小恶魔，男人从未觉得有如此的触动。心脏跳动得仿佛不再似自己的，它像送给了康纳一样，由对方操控掌握，他都无怨无悔。  
就在心跳飞驰的一瞬，正欲沉溺在爱欲时，他突然听到了一声刺耳的拉绳声，然后自己勃起的分身就被某种柔嫩的媚肉磨蹭上，他知道那是什么，瞳孔一个紧缩他猛地推开身上两只魅魔，低头就看到自己差点被拉开裤裤拉链的白色康纳被强上了。  
“等等等等！！”凶巴巴地瞪着天上飞的真货，汉克命令道，“给我变回一个。”  
“可是两个的话不是会更舒服吗？”  
“我只想和你做！”  
“……”  
黑蓝的康纳沉默，随即，白色的那只消失不见，汉克松一口气，拉着男孩的手腕让他坐到自己腿上。望着那懵然带点内疚的眸子，即便打扮成淫魔的样子，在他眼中，还是那个他所爱的男孩子。  
“你这个天杀的小恶魔。听好了……这个世界只有一个你，没有任何东西能够取代，是唯一的。”  
无论有过多少个取代的身体，对他而言，由始至终、康纳都是仅此一个。他应该更早地知道这一点，才不会让那多余的悲剧发生……就算对方不知道自己有多爱他，他已经决定了再也不放开、不放弃，就算到死亡的那一刻也好……  
或许那就是人类的自私吧。  
大手把男孩的头发捉住按下和自己热烈拥吻，人类的体温远比模拟的要真实火热，对方的力量与霸道从腰肢传递全身，让最先进的性爱系统都无法完美计算。电流冲击出心跳悸动的感觉，让男孩只可醉心于亲吻之中，让对方又大又厚的舌头进到自己嘴里，占据和掠夺一切，滋生出麻药和蜂蜜混淆的上瘾味道。  
恶魔的身子像无骨一样黏在男人的身上，隔着皮裤子摩擦抬头的性器官，有意无意地蛊惑。他一边亲吻着康纳，手已经忍不住摸向那高翘圆浑的屁股，在恶魔尾巴的根部坏意搓动，然后捏住拉链头，拉下又拉上地来回玩弄，另一只手在前面色淫淫地爱抚男孩身上新鲜的性器，上次他还还没玩够呢。藏在里面的东西也从柔软有了变硬的迹象，蛋蛋和花茎的形状被弹力紧身的皮勒出，不接触皮肤的抚摸也是另一种勾人的情趣。  
“汉克，让我来……”未知的情欲让男孩难耐地扭动腰臀，性的快感让他舒服却又未明，只觉得汉克的手好热又大，摸在自己的身上有种神奇的感觉，瘙痒微热的在折磨着他。  
看出了康纳眼中的欲望，汉克倍感满足，抱着那个完美的屁股，他恶意地颠了颠，眼中尽是雄性的占有与支配欲，“闭嘴，今晚全程由我负责，你好好感受就行，毕竟这可是……预演啊。”  
没错，在这之后，他们一定会在现实里，在家中的那张床做更多羞耻的事。所以现在于这个虚拟世界就只是一个前戏罢了。  
经过挣扎与痛苦，如今终于得偿所愿，迎来他日思夜想，春梦里会做的事。  
完全不急着拉开拉链操翻那个处女穴，他把那可爱的魅魔公主抱起，再一把丢在松软的床铺上。本来就较轻的设定叫康纳在床上弹了弹，然后上方就降下一个庞大的身躯，沉重地将他压住，冷色的光线在银发男子深邃的五官上投下分明的阴影，唯有一双银蓝色的眼珠在烁动欲火，直勾勾地看着他，嘴角绽着肆意的笑。那瞬间，男孩的身体略过一阵乱流，再多看一眼那张脸，系统的波动就越大，本来安排得好好的性爱顺序被打乱，再也无法整理。  
而人类也很热衷看康纳的灯在黄蓝之间闪烁不动的样子，好像知道了这个空白的男孩子在为自己心动一样，这绝对是最好的壮阳药啊。  
伸舌头像一只大狗那样舔舔康纳，男孩浑身都起了颤栗，他眸中愉悦更甚，也许因为那么多年以来也没过像样的性爱，现在埋藏在体内的变态与邪恶都要爆发出来。  
眼睛瞄到放在床头的一些玩具，他瞬间就打起了鬼主意。他想要看到康纳更多的表情，所有他未知的东西，只为他降生的感情……  
伸长手就捞起其中一个玩具，将其拿到康纳面前，男人使坏地把它一甩一甩，充满了孩子气的恶趣味。  
“知道这是什么吗？”康纳当然知道，不过他就是想从那张嘴里听到污污的词。  
“……是硅胶材质的飞机杯。”能推断到接下来要做的事，康纳有些腼腆地回答。  
“回答正确。”嘉赏似的一亲男孩的嘴唇，他把康纳的背提起倚着枕头，身上任何衣服都不脱，就是要这么做——他的和康纳的阴茎碰在一起，像GV里常有地相互轻轻敲击，握在一起快速撸动，一大一小的手和肉棒相握包裹，色泽深浅有差的龟头在手掌圈和伸缩的包皮中隐隐现现，虽然是同性性爱中的常规操作，可从未经历过真正性事的男孩还是羞红了脸，男人一边轻吻他，一边用指头勾弄他的马眼，粘着渗出来的前列腺液做润滑。接着，他将那个通体透明的飞机杯慢慢套入两根紧贴的肉棒，本来是只供一人大小的内壁瞬间被拓开，模仿人体肠道的胶体极具拉伸性，将两人的分身吸得厉害，四周紧致地压迫过来，让男人都要不住咬牙倒吸口气。  
他从没试过这么玩，但是超级爽。他和康纳好像一起进到一个蜜穴里面，两条棒棒互相挤压着，轻轻一动都舒服得不行，当他握着飞机杯开始上下动时，康纳已按捺不住呻吟出来。  
“汉克……为什么不……哈啊……直接……嗯！进行性交……啊！”  
透明的硅胶洞洞噗啾噗啾地吸吮他和康纳的东西，最糟糕的是从上方还可以看到里面的情况。两个丁丁的马眼因为忽远忽近的杯壁而放大缩小，柔韧弹性的硅胶和坚硬的肉身剧烈反复摩擦，湿润暧昧的声响荡漾不止，男人粗着脖子喘息，穿着黑衣的强壮身子欺压在小恶魔之上，还不停地索吻，亲过嘴唇和脸颊，在幼嫩的脖颈上流连吮吸，他让康纳好好握住飞机杯，自己则提腰往与男孩分享的狭窄空间里开始埋头抽送。  
“汉克……这样……啊！”  
与直接进入会是完全不一样的感觉，男孩在尖叫的瞬间粉色的肉棒就被狠狠地挤到飞机杯的小半边，汉克的阴茎热辣辣地撞在茎身上，他差点没捉稳飞机杯让它真的飞了出去。而男子则毫不体谅地猛插起来，他能感受到对方的分身有多大多粗，给予自己的压迫感有多强烈，虽然那不是真实的插入，可是看汉克在自己身上猛烈地摆腰，看那张脸就在眼前迷乱，阴茎摩擦的感觉也似连通到甬道里面，身体酥软地被摇摆碰撞，皮裤里头的小穴已经瘙痒无比，渗出的黏液已经粘粘糊糊地弄脏屁股，他意乱情迷地淫叫着，穿着高跟鞋和长袜的双腿老实地分开容纳下男人巨大的身子，双唇痴迷地与对方接吻，眼泪于不知觉间渗出，飞机杯里埋藏的处子就要迎来初潮……  
“汉克……我感觉……好奇怪……”  
夹杂太多的轻吟，男孩无助柔弱地轻声哭泣，男人痴迷地亲他的脸蛋，下半身的动作依然猛烈。  
“好乖，别怕，听从自己的身体就好……”  
就像是教导一个处子自慰，满满的犯罪感俘虏男人的心，眼中康纳的害怕与沉溺，全都如此迷人。随着男孩娇媚的呻吟和身体的痉挛，浓热的气息喷在男人的胡须之间，就在激烈碰撞的透明软壁中，男孩蜷缩着身子尝试到有生以来的第一次射精快感，浓浊白色爱液咕啾咕啾喷洒一壁，填满两人紧密结合的洞穴，染到汉克的分身上面，弄得里面一团糟。  
“觉得怎样，舒服吗？”  
低哑的嗓音性感靠近犹在高潮余韵的男孩，他的眸眼被泪水沾湿，瞳孔里仿佛有星星，脸颊好像涂上了一层好看的腮红，痴恋地望着身上邪魅容颜的男子，胸膛中虚拟的心脏跳动得好快，对方的呼吸，气息，味道，全都在一瞬间侵袭而来，融合在身体里头，变成他的整个世界。  
也许有些懵懂的情愫正在萌生，虽然这孩子仍未明白……  
轻轻拽住男人的蓬松的银发，那柔媚甜美的声线撒娇般地细述，“我没办法解析…………但我认为将一切交给汉克就好。”  
抬首抵住对方的额头，烁着水光的眸子含着笑意，嘴角轻翘的弧度甜腻无比，男孩的眼眸里载满柔情蜜意，顷刻之间，欲望与爱意如洪水猛兽地涌上男人的身躯。只见汉克深深地低下头，嘴里发出咬牙切齿的声音，接着小恶魔的身体就被整个翻了过来，他能探测到男人的生理数值都瞬间飙升，便乖巧地躺在床上，侧着脑袋，快乐地摇摆屁股上的细长尾巴，双腿调皮地摆动，微微地翘着屁股等待男人的宠溺。  
饥饿地舔舔嘴唇，眼中映着男孩背脊至臀部的美妙弧线，目光最终凝注在尾巴开动下面的拉链，男人的大手顺着下方的肉棒和囊袋往上缓慢抚摸，手指勾勒出拉链下的股缝，惹得男孩嘴中泄出猫儿一般的细吟。  
捏住拉链头，链齿一个个分开，底下藏着的真正伊甸园一点点地露出来，男人的嘴角翘起惊喜的弧度，拉开拉链的恶魔屁股就像剥开了一个硕大饱满的桃子，中间稚嫩鲜美的肉露了出来，还没经过开发的小穴已经像女人的阴道一样湿透，黏糊糊的肠液粘在白嫩的穴口，小小的嘴巴在注视底下紧张得一张一合，男孩的眸眼腼腆又期待，宛若迎来初夜的处女一般。  
“已经那么湿了，真是个色色的小淫魔……”  
说着挑逗的话语，男人的手指勾上沾满透明汁液的柔嫩肌肤，在股缝与穴眼之间来回勾勒，指腹轻轻按摩那媚人的洞口，男孩难耐地扭着腰肢试图凑近他的手指，已迫不及待了。  
“看来也不用先适应什么的了。”  
如此说着，他直接拿着自己壮观的肉屌，啪啪地拍打这上好屁股两下，这才把龟头对准蜜穴口，双手摁住圆润的屁股，提腰慢慢挺进。  
包皮被退开，先是头部挤开狭窄的入口，里面的持续收缩扩张叫他舒服得叹气，接着更为粗壮的茎身也慢慢拓开紧迫而柔软的媚肉，符合处子的紧致狭窄，却也有着淫魔的饥渴和浪荡，超过标准值的大屌顺利抵达肉体的最深处，湿热的肉壁像活的一样紧紧吸吮着他的东西，从四面八方袭来的快感快要将他淹没，但还必须要忍住。  
看向身体的上方，康纳双手求助般地捉着被子，眼睛里蒙上一层薄薄水汽，双颊绯红，嘴巴微张地不断哈气。  
“我要动了。”  
体贴地作出警示，男孩乖巧地点点头，深埋着异物的屁屁懂事地翘起来，让他的肉棒与之更为紧密结合，男人满意地拍拍那肥嫩的屁股，铆足劲开始前后抽送，这是他和康纳的第一次，这远比什么淫梦都要来得火辣爽快……  
“FUCK……你的里面好棒……吸得好紧……”  
咬着牙享受性器被柔媚的肉壁吮吸，他捞起康纳的腰让男孩双手撑着身体，如一只刚成年的雌狗一样和他交媾。男孩子弓着腰杆双腿敞开，屁股狠狠地被男人操干，身体下方的粉茎和肉蛋被身体的撞击弄得不断乱摆。男人的龟头每一次抽插都不留情地去到最深，龟头刺中埋藏其中的性感点，被奸辱和填满的感觉酥麻了整个骨盘，蔓延到指尖，他只可张着嘴巴嗯嗯啊啊地叫，尾巴舒服地直翘起来愉悦地摇摆。  
“汉克……嗯！哈啊……好舒服……嗯，嗯……好深……好大……”  
运算与分析全都被丢弃，现在只由肉欲操控，每一次的抽插都让男孩瞪大了眼浑身颤抖，令人惊讶的快意满溢而出， 唾液与泪水都不受控制地流出来，阴茎的前端更是一小波一小波地喷出精液，最终他再也受不了这庞大的冲击跌入被子，但男人当然不放过他，庞大的身体压过来就是一顿乱操，痴缠的细吻落在脖颈和耳后，凌乱中他听见男人忘情呼唤他的声音，全都在叫他的名字。  
“康纳……康纳……I LOVE YOU……OH SHIT……这太爽了……”  
这是来自人类的深爱，融着肉欲的火热爱情……  
沉溺在身后的猛烈抽插之际，他的身体突然被抱住来来个大翻身，变成他在上汉克在下，被操开的蜜穴垂直落入男人坚挺，还没来得及说什么，他的前胸和手臂就被对方死死箍住，交叠的下身开始了从下而上的猛干，巨大的力量感和侵犯的感觉冲垮他的所有感官，埋在身体里头的巨屌开始在激烈的抽插中射精，男人不断用力提腰操着脆弱的甬道，他能明显感受到有什么在体内射出然后铺满交合缝隙，精液和肠液混淆从发红的穴口滋滋地涌出来，粘在男人浓密的阴毛和硕大晃动的肉蛋上，男孩的身躯不断上下震动，毫无反抗之力，只能在这颠婆之中昂首淫叫。  
“嗯…啊！唔…哈啊……哈啊……好棒……汉克……里面……好厉害……”  
“是吗……那你就……好好享受……！”  
一手掰过男孩的脸颊与自己深深缠吻，舌尖与舌尖缠卷撩动，高潮接二连三地到临，呻吟和喘息盈满整个房间，在那一刻，种族的区别都被性与爱抹去，剩下身体的热烈交缠与迷醉的深情告白融化夜晚，抵达巅峰。

 

他不知道那天夜晚到底是怎样，过了多久才结束的。只感觉到身体里充满对方的性液，他的有所都为那个独一无二的人类男子所有。  
搂着心爱的男孩，沉醉的蓝眸贴近而来，空气里弥漫性爱的气味，男人的声音磁性而蛊惑。  
“So……想清楚我问你要不要装性爱模组的回答了吗？”  
痴痴地望着那双迷人的眼睛，男孩仍是止不住无法解释的悸动，迟缓的系统给他提供了答案，但他想要抛掉所有指引，遵从那颗“心”。  
“我想要……和汉克做爱……想要紧紧裹着汉克的棒棒，填满我的里面，热热地连在一起……”  
乖巧甜美地对男人撒娇，酥软的身体小鸟依人地靠在汉克身上，魅惑的声线俘虏男人，让身心都如此满足愉悦。  
“回答正确……Good boy……”  
温柔地揉揉男孩红润的脸颊，男子宠溺地微笑。  
这夜或许还未结束，他们身上的衣服还未尽数脱去，在互相赤裸相见之后，那应该是更缠绵的爱与欲。

 

在心意相通之前，肉体早已完美匹配。  
他还可以更多地宠爱他的男孩，他的挚爱。


End file.
